


Burning Whole

by monomakia (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, this is old pls dont comment tho who am i kidding my works never get comments :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monomakia
Summary: [ERROR: OVERHEATING. SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.]--Last few moments of Scrap/Circus Baby. Originally posted in "Book of Trash"I just don't wanna post stuff in "Book of Trash" so I'm posting it as a separate work.Written a few months ago so kinda old.





	Burning Whole

Her screams filled the halls as the fire approached closer, though those screams were only curses and threats, since there wasn’t fear anywhere within her, just hot blazing anger, burning hotter than the flames destined to swallow her whole. Her body was made of metal and plastic, unlike Springtrap, her father, she remembers, there’s no flesh that’s a part of her. This wouldn’t hurt at all – Springtrap was long dead so it would potentially be painless for him, too.

[ **ERROR** : OVERHEATING. SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.]

But there’s a scream louder than hers. Feminine, young, scared. Like a crying a child, a hurt child. A few seconds ago a wide, horrific grin would’ve been plastered on her face at such sound. But the fire distracted her. She stopped listening, paying attention to anything, as fiery red caught her eyes. This was her ending, there was no escaping.

There as it stood inches away from her, she relaxed, then a bitter laugh erupted from her.

“Three… two…”

[ **ERROR** : OVERHEATING. SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.]

She counts her fingers, simply waiting, in real time it obviously was only seconds, but it felt like an eternity waiting for the flames to catch her. And It comes face-to-face with her, as it engulfs her, she wears grin that simply refuses to fade.

[ **ERROR** : OVERHEATING. SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.]

The flames reach the inside of her – the damaged hardware didn’t stand a chance – she feels everything malfunctioning. And with that, there’s only another tiny whisper.

_[ **WARNING** : SHUTTING DOWN. PLEASE AWAIT REPAIRS]_

_~~ [WaRNinG: ShUTTing DoWN. PlEaSe aWaiT RE—] ~~ _

“ _One.”_


End file.
